stuckinthemiddlefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Thomperfan/An announcement
Hey guys, I have something I wanna tell you about a special story I'm working on. Now I've been watching Stuck in the Middle for a while now, and I have to say, it's one of my favorite TV shows on Disney. I also don't agree with the people that say it's a rip-off of the Loud House, because while the shows may have a similar concept, they have enough differences to show that they're different things. But all that being said, I have wanted to see these two shows crossover. I don't know why, but I just really wanted to see these two large families interact with one another. Kinda like "The Simpsons Guy", we all remember that one, don't we? But since Stuck in the Middle has ended recently, that's probably never gonna happen. So, I decided to take matters into my own hands and make my own crossover. I'm calling it: ''Stuck in the Loud House. ''And it's gonna be awesome! So, I thought now I'd share a few things I've already got done. The plot, all the characters I'm including (so far), some promotional art I made, and even a sneak preview from what I have so far. Enjoy! Plot When Harley makes an alternate universe portal machine, she and her family go through it and end up in Royal Woods, while there, they come across the Louds, and together the two families have to figure out a way to get the Diazes back home. Cast *Collin Dean or Tex Hammond as Lincoln *Jenna Ortega as Harley *Issak Presley as Ethan *Catherine Taber as Lori *Liliana Mumy as Leni *Ronni Hawk as Rachel *Nika Futterman as Luna *Cristina Pucelli as Luan *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn/Lucy *Kayla Maisonet as Georgie *Nicolas Bechtel as Lewie *Malachi Barton as Beast *Grey Griffin as Lana/Lola/Lily *Ariana Greenblatt as Daphne *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa *Cerina Vincent as Suzy *Joe Nieves as Tom *Jill Talley as Rita *Brian Stepanek as Lynn Sr. *Andre Robinson as Clyde *John DiMaggio as Mr. Grouse/Flip *Phil LaMarr as Kotaro Promotional Art Stuck_in_the_Loud_House.jpg Stuck_in_the_Loud_House_2.jpg Sneak Preview “Howdy, folks!” Said Flip. “Welcome to Flip’s Food & Fuel! My name is Flip! How can I help you today?” “Oh, don’t mind us.” Said Suzy. “We’re just browsing the selection.” “Go on, ahead.” Said Flip, as he pointed to a machine labeled “Flippees”. “And don’t forget to try our very own Flippees!” The Diaz family split up and started looking around the store. Harley went in her own direction, but then accidentally bumped into someone else. This someone else, was an 11 year-old boy, who had white hair, freckles, an orange polo, and blue jeans. “Oh gosh! I’m so sorry!” Harley said as she attempted to get up. “No, it’s okay.” said the boy as he helped Harley up. “You must be new here. My name is Lincoln Loud.” “Nice to meet you, Lincoln. I’m Harley Diaz.” Harley stated as the two of them shook hands. “Welcome to Royal Woods” the white-haired boy greeted. “Where are you from?” The 14 year old girl sighed. “Okay, this is gonna sound pretty crazy, but just hear me out. My family and I are from another dimension, and we got here through a teleportation device.” The boy looked skeptical . “Yeah, right. The only way you could convince me you were from another universe was if you had a picture of yourself in that alternate universe. After he said that, Harley pulled out her phone, flipped through the photo section, and pulled up a picture of herself in front of her house. Lincoln gasped and turned to his right, and spoke like he was talking to someone. “Holy cow! It’s true! This girl is from another dimension!” He exclaimed, not realizing Harley could still hear him. “Hey, you know them too?” Harley asked Lincoln. “Oh, yeah, I speak with these guys all the time.” “So do I!” The two smiled at each other. They probably had more in common than they thought. “Anyway,” Harley continued. “My family and I were just looking for some help. This maybe a lost cause, but could we stay at your house?” Lincoln squinted his eyes in suspicion. “That depends. How many of you are there?” Harley groaned “Nine.” The boy winced Harley groaned again. “Typical response. No people are willing to take in such a big family like ours. We’re just too chaotic.” “Oh no!” Lincoln assured her. “I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just, my house is crowded enough as it is.” Harley looked puzzled. “What do you mean by “crowded”? “Yeah… My family is a family of thirteen.” The 14 year old Hispanic gasped. “Thirteen?!” Harley exclaimed. She couldn’t believe it. All this time she thought she had it rough, living with 8 other people, but it turns out this kid from another universe had to survive with 8 people, plus three more! “Yep. Me, my parents and my ten siblings. I’m the middle child.” “No way! I’m a middle child too!” Said Harley. “I have 3 brothers and 3 sisters.” Now, it was Lincoln’s turn to sigh. “At least you have siblings of your own gender.” He stated. “What do you mean?” Asked Harley. “Yeah, my ten siblings… They’re all girls. Harley couldn’t restrain herself from gasping again. “So out of all your siblings, you’re the only boy?!” “Not counting my dad, yes.” “How is that even possible?!” “The question that scientists have been pondering for years.” “Geez, I understand now.” Said Harley. “You have enough people living with you already. If my family came, we would just make everything worse. I’m sorry. I guess we’ll have to find someone else who will take us in.” “Whoa, whoa, hold on!” Said Lincoln. “I don’t know if you know this, but Lincoln Loud does not give up easily. You guys honestly seem like you need help, and we middle children need to stick together. I’m sure I can convince my parents to let you stay for a little while. Come on, get your family and I can take you to my house.” And with that Lincoln walked off with Harley following close behind. “Wow. I like you.” Said Harley to herself. And it wouldn’t be long before the rest of the Diaz family liked him too. Category:Blog posts